OUR DESTINY - TaeGi FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Sore itu aku berjalan di lorong sekolah seperti biasa. Dan aku melihat sosok itu, sosok yang selalu menjadi sorotan mataku selama dua setengah tahun ini. Taehyung, Yoongi, Namjoon, Jimin, (figuran/? : Jungkook, Jin, Hoseok) #TaeGi
1. Chapter 1: Opening

**Title: Our Destiny**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Yoongi, Namjoon, Jimin, (figuran/? : Jungkook, Jin, Hoseok) #TaeGi**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Semua cerita ini adalah berdasarkan sudut pandang Yoongi. ( YOONGI POV )**

 **Semua kata "aku" disini adalah Yoongi.** **  
Dan lupakan usia asli mereka ya readers. Di cerita ini, usia para member bangtan tidak sesuai dengan usia asli mereka :)** **Happy reading :)**

* * *

FF ini terinspirasi dari lirik lagu Gfriend terbaru "Rough".

I'm wandering unable to approach you  
Although I like you I'm looking elsewhere  
The more we try to get close  
The more our hearts grow further

We are revolving because we can't meet  
We are like parallel lines  
No way, we will meet  
I will always wait

I wasn't able to tell you but I liked you  
Like a dream from the younger days, like a miracle  
If I could run through time and become an adult  
I will hold your hand in this cruel world

I try to approach you but we keep missing each other  
I'm still unable to say that I like you  
When I see you hesitate  
I guess we are still too young

We aren't closing in, that one tiny bit  
We are like parallel lines  
Someday I will tell you all the things I didn't say  
I will approach you always

I wasn't able to tell you but I liked you  
Like a dream from the younger days, like a miracle  
If I could run through time and become an adult  
I will hold your hand in this cruel world

Even when we're trapped in time and get lost  
We will eventually meet  
Please know that I am sincere  
Only if you hurry

I wasn't able to tell you but I liked you  
Like a dream from the younger days, like a miracle  
If I could run through time and become an adult  
I will hold your hand in this cruel world

Promise me this I hope you don't change  
Smile at me then like you do now  
If time goes by and I become an adult  
Amidst the divergence, I will hold your hand

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note: Silakan lanjut ke next chapter ya :) "Our Senior High School Time" udah dipost kok :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Our Senior High School Time

**Title: Our Destiny**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Yoongi, Namjoon, Jimin, (figuran/? : Jungkook, Jin, Hoseok) #TaeGi**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Semua cerita ini adalah berdasarkan sudut pandang Yoongi. ( YOONGI POV )**

 **Semua kata "aku" disini adalah Yoongi.** **  
Dan lupakan usia asli mereka ya readers. Di cerita ini, usia para member bangtan tidak sesuai dengan usia asli mereka :)** **Happy reading :)**

* * *

Kelas tiga memang saat-saat tersulit. Aku harus belajar di sekolah hingga sore hari. Pelajaran tambahan benar-benar melelahkan.

Sore itu aku berjalan di lorong sekolah seperti biasa. Dan aku melihat sosok itu, sosok yang selalu menjadi sorotan mataku selama dua setengah tahun ini.

Sosok itu berjalan dari ujung lorong sebelah sana, sedikit demi sedikit menghampiriku.

Ah! Bukan menghampiriku, lebih tepatnya sedikit demi sedikit mendekat ke arahku. Aku meliriknya dari sudut mataku. Kami berpapasan.

Kami berpapasan dan saling lewat begitu saja. Aku tak menegurnya, ia pun tak menegurku. Hanya hembusan angin yang menyibakkan sedikit rambutku.

Wangi tubuhnya lagi-lagi tercium jelas di hidungku. Wangi yang paling kusukai dalam dua setengah tahun terakhir ini.

Hal ini seringkali terjadi. Aku dan dia berpapasan namun tak saling menegur. Tak pernah ada sepatah katapun terucap diantara kami.

Mungkin karena saat itu kami masih sangat kecil, sehingga kami tidak bisa saling mendekat satu sama lain.

* * *

Istirahat tiba. Aku berlari ke kantin dengan sahabat baikku. Kim Namjoon namanya. Kami sama-sama menyukai musik. Aku pendiam sedangkan Namjoon sangat berisik, karena itulah kami saling melengkapi.

"Apa menu makanan hari ini?" tanyaku pada Namjoon.

"Semoga daging, semoga daging~" sahut Namjoon bersemangat.

Aku tersenyum melihat kelakuan Namjoon. Namjoon berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, tapi ia tidak pernah terlihat sombong dengan kekayaan keluarganya.

Kami berjalan beriringan memasuki kantin. Namjoon begitu bersemangat ketika melihat menu kantin siang ini. Daging asap dan sayur.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling kantin. Ah itu dia! Aku menemukan sosoknya, terduduk di pojok sana bersama beberapa sahabatnya, tertawa dan bercanda.

Hati kecilku bertanya kapankah aku bisa seperti mereka? Dengan nyamannya berbincang-bincang seperti itu.

Setelah mengambil makanan, aku dan Namjoon duduk di meja yang lumayan jauh dari meja pria itu. Aku memakan makananku sambil sesekali melirik ke arahnya.

Namjoon terus bercerita banyak hal, sesekali aku mendengarkannya namun seringkali aku tidak fokus pada apa yang tengah dibicarakan Namjoon karena aku terlalu sibuk menatap wajah pria itu dari kejauhan.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba tatapan kami bertemu! Ketika aku tengah asik menatapnya, ia menengok ke arahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Aku refleks memalingkan wajahku, melihat ke arah yang lain, pura-pura menguap, lalu mengajak bicara Namjoon agar pria itu tidak menyadari bahwa aku sedari tadi terus menatapnya.

Jantungku terus berdegup kencang. Aku benar-benar nyaris kehabisan nafas ketika tatapan kami bertemu tadi.

* * *

Satu-satunya kebanggaanku adalah, aku menjadi ketua tim basket di sekolahku. Dan tim basket kami cukup dikenal di kawasan daerah ini. Namjoon selalu ada di setiap pertandingan kami, ia berdiri di tepi lapangan dan terus meneriakan namaku. Bagaimanapun Namjoon memang satu-satunya sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki.

Namun hari ini saat ekskul basket, aku benar-benar dalam kondisi yang tidak fit. Aku terlalu lelah belajar. Kelas tiga memang menyebalkan! Tubuhku terjatuh saat akan melakukan long shoot. Kepalaku terasa pusing sehingga aku dilarikan ke ruang UKS.

Setelah mengantaku ke UKS, anak-anak tim basket kembali berlatih dan aku terbaring sendirian di ruang UKS itu. Namun, tak lama kemudian, suara yang sangat kukenal itu terdengar semakin mendekat ke arahku.

"Yaiiiisssssh! Dasar Jungkook benar-benar brengsek!" sahut suara yang sangat kukenal itu.

Tak lama kemudian benar saja, pria itu dan sahabat baiknya masuk ke dalam UKS. Sahabatnya yang bernama Jimin membaringkan pria itu di ranjang sebelahku!

Setelah pria itu diobati, petugas UKS kembali meninggalkan ruangan, membiarkan kami bertiga dalam keheningan.

"Hai, Yoongi!" sahut Jimin menyapaku. Aku terkejut. Sejak kapan ia mengetahui namaku?

"Ah? Ya?" sahutku.

"Kau kenapa? Bukankah ini jam esksul basket?" tanya Jimin.

"Kau mengenalku?" Dengan bodohnya aku bertanya.

Jimin tertawa lebar. "Tentu saja~ Ketua basket terhebat di daerah ini. Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu di sekolah ini, benar kan Tae?" sahut Jimin sambil menyikut lengan Taehyung, pria yang kukagumi selama dua setengah tahun ini.

Taehyung, pria itu, hanya menganggukan kepalanya, bahkan mencoba melirik ke arahku pun tidak. Ya, memang benar, selama dua setengah tahun kami berada di SMA yang sama ini, kami benar-benar seperti orang asing yang tidak pernah saling bertegur sapa satu sama lain.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Jimin lagi. Aku menganggukan kepalaku sambil sesekali mencuri pandang melihat Taehyung yang berbaring di ranjang sebelahku. Kini Taehyung sudah memejamkan kedua matanya. Ada apa dengannya?

"Aku hanya kelelahan belajar" sahutku pelan. Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu aku memberanikan bertanya kepada Jimin tanpa bersuara, menanyakan ada apa dengan Taehyung.

Jimin mendekat ke arahku dan berbisik di telingaku, "Jungkook, anak kelas 1-4, sengaja menimpuk kepala Tae dengan bola kaki. Timpukannya cukup kencang."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanyaku sambil membelalakan kedua mata kecilku.

"Jungkook kan adik tiri Taehyung, kau belum dengar beritanya?" sahut Jimin.

Ah! Aku ingat! Taehyung memang punya adik tiri yang selalu bertengkar dengannya. Ternyata adik tirinya itu adalah Jungkook dari kelas 1-4.

"Aku tahu.. Aku tahu..." sahutku kepada Jimin.

"Mereka tidak pernah akur~" sahut Jimin lagi. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Ah! Aku harus segera masuk kelas! Selamat beristirahat Yoongi" Jimin berpamitan kepadaku. Dan kini hanya tinggal aku berdua dengan Taehyung di ruang UKS ini. Hanya kami! Berdua!

Debar jantungku semakin tidak karuan mengingat Taehyung tertidur di sebelahku. Bagaimana aku bisa beristirahat kalau seperti ini? Sesekali aku melirik ke arahnya, memperhatikannya dari samping.

Bulu matanya sangat panjang dan lentik. Hidungnya yang mancung. Rambutnya yang terlihat sangat keren dan halus. Dan bibirnya. Bibirnya yang seksi dan kemerahan itu. Argggh~! Hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuatku menggila.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon datang dan setelah aku merasa membaik kami kembali ke ruang kelas. Aku menatap Taehyung sejenak sebelum keluar dari ruang UKS itu. Sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajahku.

* * *

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tak terasa upacara kelulusan sudah berakhir. itu berarti kami semua sudah lulus dari SMA ini. Namjoon mendapatkan peringkat tertinggi untuk nilai ujian akhir dari seluruh siswa kelas tiga. Namjoon memang paling cerdas diantara kami semua.

Dan yang berada di peringkat kedua dengan nilai terbaik setelah Namjoon, tentu saja Kim Taehyung. Ah! Betapa sempurnanya pria itu. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dariku. Wajahnya begitu tampan. Bahkan otaknya begitu cerdas.

Hal itu yang membuatku tidak pernah sekalipun berani mendekat ke arahnya. Apalah artinya aku di matanya. Selain basket, tidak ada yang bisa kubanggakan dari diriku. Entah karena saat itu kami masih belum dewasa, atau memang karena ketidakpercayaan diriku untuk meraihnya.

Dan saat foto untuk perpisahan seluruh siswa kelas tiga, Taehyung berdiri tepat disampingku! Tepat! Disampingku! Jantungku terus berdegup, namun seperti biasa, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mencoba berbicara kepadaku.

Kami berpose, berdiri bersebelahan, namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut kami. Sesekali pandangan kami bertemu, namun aku langsung menoleh ke arah lain, berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain maksudku.

Dan masa-masa SMA kami pun berakhir disana. Begitu juga dengan aku dan Taehyung. Perpisahan tanpa ucapan sepatah katapun selama tiga tahun ini.

Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku yang tak akan pernah berani untuk kugapai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note: oke, go to next chapter :) "2 Years Later" already posted juga :) selamat menikmati :)**


	3. Chapter 3: 2 Years Later

**Title: Our Destiny**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Yoongi, Namjoon, Jimin, (figuran/? : Jungkook, Jin, Hoseok) #TaeGi**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Semua cerita ini adalah berdasarkan sudut pandang Yoongi. ( YOONGI POV )**

 **Semua kata "aku" disini adalah Yoongi.** **  
Dan lupakan usia asli mereka ya readers. Di cerita ini, usia para member bangtan tidak sesuai dengan usia asli mereka :)** **Happy reading :)**

* * *

Dua tahun sudah berlalu. Aku sudah menjadi mahasiswa jurusan seni angkatan kedua. Aku dan Namjoon masuk ke universitas yang sama, hanya saja orang tua Namjoon memintanya masuk jurusan hukum sedangkan aku mengambil jurusan seni.

Aku harus bekerja paruh waktu karena keadaan ekonomi keluargaku kurang stabil. Aku bekerja setiap sore sampai malam hari di sebuah kafe sebagai kasir. Semua berjalan begitu saja, sesekali aku masih sering memikirkan Taehyung yang entah berada dimana saat ini.

Setiap melihat foto perpisahan kami itu, aku sering tersenyum sendiri melihat kami berdiri berdampingan. Tapi, tetap saja tidak pernah ada sepatah katapun yang terucap diantara kami.

Namjoon sering berkunjung ke kafe tempatku bekerja jika ia sedang tidak ada kelas sore. Namjoon bilang kafe itu nyaman untuk tempatnya mengerjakan tugas.

Sampai suatu hari, nafasku kembali terhenti untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Detak jantungku kembali berdegup kencang. Sosok itu! Sosok yang sering kurindukan dua tahun belakangan ini! Ada disana! Berdiri! Di tempatku bekerja! Memakai seragam yang sama denganku!

"Kenalkan, dia Kim Taehyung, rekan kerjamu yang baru." sahut Jin hyeong, supervisor di kafe tempatku bekerja.

Aku masih terkejut. "Hoseok hyeong kemana?" tanyaku kepada Jin hyeong. Hoseok hyeong adalah rekan kerjaku selama beberapa bulan sejak aku bekerja di kafe ini.

"Hoseok sudah mahasiswa angkatan terakhir, ia harus fokus untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Jadi mulai hari ini Taehyung yang akan menggantikan Hoseok, oke?" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum. "Bekerjalah dengan baik dengannya."

"Taehyung, kenalkan, ini Min Yoongi, rekan kerjamu. Ia sudah lebih senior darimu disini, jadi jangan malu bertanya padanya jika ada yang tak kau mengerti." sahut Jin hyeong kepada Taehyung. Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah! Aku melihat lamaranmu Taehyung, kau dulu satu SMA dengan Yoongi, benar kan?" tanya Jin hyeong lagi.

DUG!

Jantungku nyaris berhenti berdegup! Aku menatap Taehyung sekilas. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Senyuman yang manis.

Kami pun mulai berada di posisi kami masing-masing. Aku sebagai kasir yang menerima pesanan, Taehyung berdiri di sebelahku, menyiapkan pesanan yang ada kemudian meletakkannya di meja agar dapat diambil oleh sang pemesan.

Seharian itu, lagi-lagi seperti biasa. Kami berdiri bersebelahan, namun tak ada interkasi diantara kami. Aku hanya menyebutkan pesanan yang ada, Taehyung hanya mengangguk lalu menyediakan pesanan itu dan meletakkannya di meja. Hanya itu saja!

Sesekali aku diam-diam memperhatikan wajahnya. Ah~ Ia semakin tampan dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Dan ada satu hal yang membuatku terkejut!

Aku mengecat rambutku dengan warna hijau terang ketika aku masuk kuliah hingga saat ini. Hijau mint. Sedangkan Taehyung juga mengecat rambutnya dengan warna hijau gelap. Tidak semua dicat hijau. Beberapa helai dicat hijau gelap, beberapa tetap hitam. Setidaknya, rambut kami sama-sama hijau. Aku tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Taehyung bekerja di tempat yang sama denganku. Dan akhirnya aku memberanikan diri berbicara kepadanya. Setelah berpikir keras semalaman, aku menyadari satu hal, yaitu kami sudah semakin beranjak dewasa!

Kami bukan lagi anak kecil yang terjebak dalam seragam sekolah! Aku harus bisa lebih memberanikan diri untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sore, Taehyung.." Aku mencoba menyapanya sambil tersenyum. Taehyung terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan sapaanku. Ia pun menjawab dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut, "Ah, iya... Sore..." Itu pertama kalinya kami berinteraksi dalam lima tahun ini!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note: Next chapter go~ The last chapter :) "Ending - This Is Our Destiny" already posted! happy reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Ending - Our Destiny

**Title: Our Destiny**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Yoongi, Namjoon, Jimin, (figuran/? : Jungkook, Jin, Hoseok) #TaeGi**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Semua cerita ini adalah berdasarkan sudut pandang Yoongi. ( YOONGI POV )**

 **Semua kata "aku" disini adalah Yoongi.** **  
Dan lupakan usia asli mereka ya readers. Di cerita ini, usia para member bangtan tidak sesuai dengan usia asli mereka :)** **Happy reading :)**

* * *

Dan diluar dugaanku, ia bukanlah sosok yang sulit untuk kudekati. Sejak sapaanku sore itu kami sering sesekali berbincang ketika sedang tidak ada pelanggan yang memesan.

Kami mulai bertukar nomor handphone. Ternyata ia mengambil kuliah jurusan ekonomi di kampus yang tidak jauh dari kampusku.

Dan aku memberanikan diri untuk membahas masa-masa SMA kami. Saat itu kafe sudah tutup dan kami memutuskan untuk berbincang sejenak di depan kafe. Kami menyandarkan tubuh kami ke tembok kafe dan berdiri berdampingan.

"Kita tidak pernah saling berbicara selama di SMA, ya kan Tae?"

Taehyung menatapku, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Benar, aku rasa aku tidak pernah berbicara denganmu..."

"Apa begitu sulit bagimu dulu untuk mengajakku bicara?" tanyaku, memberanikan diri.

Taehyung menatapku dengan bingung. Tak lama kemudian ia berkata, "Bukankah kau yang tidak mau berbicara denganku?"

Kini giliran aku yang menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Aku sering melihatmu bermain basket..." sahut Taehyung sambil menundukkan kepalanya, memainkan gelas kopi di tangan kanannya.

Taehyung sering melihatku? Bermain basket? Aku pasti terlalu sibuk fokus pada pertandingan hingga aku tak pernah menyadarinya!

"Kau ingat Jimin? Sahabatku yang pernah berbincang denganmu di UKS waktu itu?" tanyanya lagi, masih sambil menatap tanah di bawah kakinya.

Ah! Ia ingat kejadian UKS itu! Hatiku melonjak kegirangan. Aku mengangguk. "Iya, aku tahu Jimin. Ada apa?"

"Jimin yang pertama kali mengajakku melihat pertandinganmu. Ia bilang kau begitu keren saat bermain basket. Aku melihatnya sekali hanya untuk memastikan perkataannya..." Taehyung terdiam sejenak kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Namun setelah sekali melihat mu bermain basket... Aku... Uhm... Tertarik... Sehingga tanpa kusadari, aku berkali-kali mengajak Jimin menonton... Pertandinganmu..."

Kali ini kurasa aku akan mati! Aku tidak bisa bernafas! Jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak! Taehyung? Teratrik padaku? Apa aku salah dengar? Apa aku sudah gila?

Kini Taehyung menatapku. "Hanya saja... Kau begitu sulit untuk didekati..."

Aku menatapnya sambil menahan nafasku.

"Aku... Uhm... Mencoba untuk berbicara denganmu... Tapi aku malu..." Taehyung kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Aku kembali bernafas. Taehyung melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dan sepertinya... Kau tidak menyukaiku..."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Aku? Mana mungkin aku tidak menyukainya?

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, meminum kopi di tangannya, kemudian menatap langit. "Beberapa kali aku mencoba melihat ke arahmu, tapi kau selalu membuang pandanganmu dariku... Kau terlihat... Seolah... Menjauhiku..."

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Aku terdiam dan terus menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Aku... Menyukaimu... Sejak awal berpapasan denganmu di lorong kelas... Waktu kita masih kelas 1 SMA..." Akhirnya ucapan itu keluar dari mulutku. Setelah lima tahun memendamnya sendiri, akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku.

Taehyung langsung menatap tepat di kedua bola mataku. "Bukankah kau berpacaran dengan Namjoon? Si einstein dari SMA kita?"

HAH? Kedua mataku kecilku terbuka sedikit lebih lebar, dan tanpa sadar aku tertawa sangat keras. "Namjoon? Aku dan Namjoon? Hahahahaha..."

"Ada yang salah?" Kini Taehyung menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku dan Namjoon bersahabat sangat dekat. Kami sama-sama suka musik, dan ia seorang yang sangat baik. Tapi kami benar-benar hanya sekedar sahabat. Kami tidak bernah berpacaran."

Kedua bola mata Taehyung membulat dengan sempurna.

"Selama lima tahun ini, sejak aku jatuh cinta padamu di hari pertama kelas dimulai saat kita kelas 1 SMA itu, hanya kau yang ada di pikiranku. Aku selalu diam-diam menatapmu dari kejauhan." sahutku, kali ini dengan penuh keberanian.

"Lalu mengapa kau selalu menghindari tatapanku?" sahut Taehyung.

"Tentu saja aku malu, bodoh..." sahutku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku ingin segera terbang ke surga! "Aku menyukaimu, Min Yoongi... Sejak melihatmu bermain basket untuk pertama kalinya.. Aku rasa awalnya aku hanya tertarik pada kemampuanmu bermain basket... Tapi tanpa kusadari, kau sudah memasuki pikiranku sepenuhnya... Bahkan hingga saat ini..."

Kali ini kedua bola mata kami saling bertatapan. "Aku bahkan sudah menyukaimu jauh sebelum kau tertarik padaku... Bahkan hingga saat ini..." sahutku pelan.

CUP!

Bibir Taehyung mendarat sekilas di bibirku! Kecupan singkat itu cukup membuat nafasku terhenti dan jantungku berhenti berdetak!

"Apa yang kita lakukan selama ini? Bodohnya kita, hahaha..." sahutnya sambil tersenyum manis menatapku. Sangat manis.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Min Yoongi?"

Aku langsung memeluknya erat dan berbisik, "Tentu saja, bodoh!"

 _I try to approach you but we keep missing each other  
I'm still unable to say that I like you  
When I see you hesitate  
I guess we are still too young_

Aku teringat lirik sebuah lagu. Aku rasa memang benar, saat itu kami masih terlalu muda untuk bisa saling mendekat dan menyatakan perasaan kami. Kami saling mencoba mendekat, namun justru kami semakin saling menjauh karena ketidak dewasaan yang ada pada diri kami saat itu.

 _I wasn't able to tell you but I liked you  
Like a dream from the younger days, like a miracle  
If I could run through time and become an adult  
I will hold your hand in this cruel world_

Kini kami sudah semakin dewasa. Inilah saatnya bagi kami untuk saling menggenggam erat tangan kami. Saling menggenggam erat dan berjanji agar tidak saling melepaskan.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukanku lalu menatapku dengan lembut. Ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, kemudian mengecup bibirku. Aku membalas ciumannya.

Kami terus melumat satu sama lain. Setelah lima tahun kami saling menahan perasaan kami, inilah saatnya bagi kami untuk melepaskan semua yang tertahan selama ini diantara kami.

-END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note: Chukkae Gfriend buat 1st win nya :) Lagu Rough enak banget. Sekali denger ini lagu, langsung keinspirasi deh bikin FF TaeGi ini :) Thanks udah sempetin buat baca :) Jangan lupa reviewnya, readers :) /bows/**


	5. Chapter 5: Reply For Review

**reply for review ya :)**

 **Kaizen Katsumoto : iya kayaknya TaeGi jarang deh pairingnya, tapi saya suka, makanya saya bikin FF Daegu Line ini :) thx pujiannya, saya terhura :)**

* * *

 **nuruladi07 : thx a lot pujiannyaaaa /peluk2 dikit/?/ #abaikan ...**

* * *

 **yoonminlovers : thx pujiannya :) udah pernah kok saya bikin yoonmin, coba cek FF saya yang "TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES" :)**

* * *

 **minyunghei : our precious TaeGi :) whoaaaa~ makasih pujiaannyaaaaa :)**

* * *

 **xolovefie : sweet ya? as sweet as sugar/? :) thx a lot pujiaannyaaa :)**

* * *

 **rairaikyung : as sweet as daegu man sugar/? wah jangan diabetes dong, ntar sakit :( kan aku cemas/? #abaikan ... ati2 senyum2 sendiri ntar disangka pasien RSJ/? #maafkan ... mikirin saya aja, saya juga semanis TaeGi kok wkwkw**

* * *

 **yoonminlovers (again/?) : oalah jimin seme yoongi uke? hmmmmm... oke coba saya masukan ke list next ff ya :) anyway, thx a lot pujian dan supportnyaaa :)**

* * *

 **Minyoonsuga : eits jangan melting nanti bekuinnya susah/? XD thx pujiannya, ati2 diabetes kalo kemanisan/? :) akhirnya nemu TaeGi shipper lagi :)**

* * *

 **dyodyokyung : semanis senyum yoongi yang malu2 kucing/? :) thx pujiannya :)**

* * *

 **Rei Winter : thx a lot bgtttt rei buat semua pujiannya whoaaaa~ aye terharu :) btw baru pertama mampir ke ff saya ya? salam kenal ya, thx udah nyempetin baca dan review :) manis bgt ya jalan ceritanya? wkwkw XD ATI2 DIABETES PAS BACA FF INI :)**

* * *

 **SugaRin2109 : whoaaaa~ thx ya rin pujiannya {}**

 **" _Uwaaahh Boleh teriak gak?_**  
 ** _pngen bnget teriak baca ini fict..sumpah Keren bngettt_**  
 ** _daebak deh..dtmbah lgi couplenya itu otp utama q. :D_**  
 ** _keren keren kereeeenn 100..%_**  
 ** _Tetap smngat ya nulisnya hehe :)_ " wuiiiih~ asli saya terharu banget baca review kamu :) thx thx a lot udah suka sama ff saya ini ya /bows/**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHOAAA~ kaga nyangka FF ini banyak dapet pujian :) Thx a lot supportnya, thx a lot review dan pujiannya :) Thx juga udah review :) Keep reading FF saya yang lainnya juga ya /bows/**


End file.
